1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tilt wall construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for repairing the tilt wall construction so as to support the tilt wall construction in a proper orientation relative to the earth. Additionally, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for maintaining the proper support and alignment of walls used in the tilt wall construction.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the construction of a concrete building with tilt-up panels, a concrete peripheral foundation and a concrete floor slab are poured. After the forms for the foundation and floor slab are removed, the forms for a series of wall panels are placed on the concrete floor slab. The concrete wall panels are poured directly on the floor slab with a parting agent therebetween. The cured concrete wall panels are then successively tilted to an upright or vertical position and seated on the concrete foundation, usually with continuous grout and plastic shims therebetween to support each wall panel in a precise vertical position. The weight of the concrete wall panels and the roof supported by the wall panels is normally sufficient to maintain the wall panels in their erected vertical positions on the foundation, especially after earth is back filled to cover the foundation and lower edge portions of the wall panels.
In conventional tilt wall construction, concrete piers are formed in the areas adjacent the junctions of adjacent walls. These piers serve to support the weight of the tilt walls once the tilt walls are in their vertical position. Unfortunately, over time, under a variety of circumstances, these piers can fail. In certain circumstances, the piers will sink into a loosely compacted or soft earth formation. In other circumstances, the material of the piers can start to deteriorate so as to weaken the pier and to impair the integrity of the pier.
Once a pier begins to fail, the adjacent walls will move out of alignment. Typically, the edges of such walls will tend to sink as the pier sinks. In other circumstances, the walls can become deflected because of the orientation of the pier. Whenever there is a failure of a pier, a significant repair operation is necessary. In the repair operation, the pier needs to be repoured into a proper configuration. In other circumstances, the failing pier will need to be bolstered in one manner or another. This typically would require the removal of the wall sections during these repair activities. As will be appreciated, this is a very expensive and time-consuming procedure. As such, a need has developed so as to be able to properly repair such tilt wall construction in a convenient, efficient and safe manner.
In prior art techniques of tilt wall construction, the walls are merely supported by the pier. The walls are not directly tied to any other subsurface structure. All of the weight of the wall must be supported by the trusses in the roof of the building so as to maintain the proper vertical orientation. It has been found that, over time, as the walls tend to deflect because of a failing pier, the strength of the connection between the wall and the trusses of the roof of the building are insufficient so as to maintain the tilt wall in a proper position. Whenever these circumstances occur, a very dangerous situation materializes.
Whenever there is a weak connection between the trusses of the roof and the tilt wall, it becomes possible for the wall to fall. Under certain circumstances, the ramming of a wall with a forklift can be sufficient so as to dislodge the wall from its desired position. This not only destroys the integrity of the wall system but also destroys the integrity the trusses associated with the roof structure. As such, the repair of the tilt wall by modifying the roof structure has been found to be ineffective in curing the problems associated with a deteriorating pier condition.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such tilt wall construction and for the support of walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,634, issued on Oct. 10, 1989 to Gillaspy et al., describes a bracing for tilt-up wall panel . The wall brace includes an elongated main brace that has a mounting bracket at one end for securing to a wall panel and a mounting bracket at the other end for securing to a floor. The wall brace further includes two lateral bracing legs each pivotably coupled at one end to the center of the main brace and each having a mounting bracket at the other end for securing that end of the lateral bracing leg to either the floor or the wall panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,204, issued on Feb. 26, 1991 to K. J. Kelso, discloses a foundation leveling shim and system. This hydraulic self-contained foundation leveling shim is placed in the upper end of a poured concrete foundation leveling pier before curing. Hydraulic hoses lead to the surface to allow hydraulic fluid to be pumped into and removed from the hydraulic chamber of the shim to raise or lower the foundation on the pier. A plurality of the piers and shims are used to level the foundation of a structure that has settled in unstable soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,005, issued on Mar. 11, 1997 to Schierloh et al., discloses a foundation connector for tilt-up concrete wall panels. A series of metal connectors each have parallel anchor rods welded to the shorter flange of a right angle section, a cavity defining member attached to the wider flange, and right angle mounting brackets welded to opposite ends of the angle section. The connectors are attached to the base form for tilt-up concrete wall panels and become embedded in the wall panels. After each cured wall panel is erected and seated on a concrete foundation, a hole is drilled on an incline into the foundation through the cavity and a hole within the wider flange of each angle section. A threaded anchor rod is inserted into the hole and secured to the foundation by adhesive. A nut is threaded onto each rod within the tubular member for securing each wall panel to the foundation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,446, issued on May 15, 2001 to B. Chalich, discloses a frangible wedge shim for leveling. This wedge shim is prescored. As such, the shim can be adapted to the size desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the repair of tilt wall construction which serves to remove a significant amount of weight of the wall from the failing pier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for repairing a tilt wall construction which reshapes the tilt wall in conformance with the original pier designs.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for repairing a tilt wall construction which avoids potential failures of the tilt wall.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for repairing a tilt wall construction which allows the wall to remain in place during repair.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the repair of tilt wall construction which is easy to carry out, relatively inexpensive and safe.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.